


The Aria Drabble

by TheLittlestGiftGiver (Superellysan)



Series: Prompt Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But like a softer angst?, Friend wants other friend to go the fuck back home and not wander the desert like an asshole, Gen, I suppose, Like there's nothing particularly bad enough that I have to tag it, Sad talking, idk just read it, it's just like, this is.... kinda too simple so far for extra tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superellysan/pseuds/TheLittlestGiftGiver
Summary: Two sentences.Two sides of the same coin.Two fates, inexorably intertwined.Two friends, who can read each other like a goddamn book.





	The Aria Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I know you’re lying” and “You look like hell”; MMZ, X and Zero  
> Requested by Aria

_“Are you alright?”_  
The little blue wisp ball that had been following him for hours kept asking him the same question, and he kept giving him the same answer.  
“I’m fine.”  
_"You look like hell.”_  
“I’m _fine_ , X.”  
The wisp flew in front of him, hovering close to his face and blinding him with it’s light. Inside the glow, he could faintly see a small figure, who grasped the tip of his nose and leaned in.  
_“I know you’re lying.”_

Zero swatted at it with his hand, his fingers fazing through it but getting the message across. The light retreated with a sigh. _“You should go back.”_  
“I don’t need to.”  
_“I didn’t say that you did,”_ his friend pushed, his form wavering with the frustration in his voice. " _I said that you should.”_

The crimson terror didn’t respond, instead continuing to march further into the never-ending sand dunes.

 _“Zero.”_  
“I’m not going back, X.”  
_"They need you.”_  
“They don’t.”  
_“They do.”_  
“No, they don’t!”  
_“Zero…”_  
“They-”  
_“You’re shaking.”_

Zero’s feet stilled in the sand.

_“Why are you so afraid?”_

The crimson outcast said nothing, and the conversation died with the sound of thundering feet and a blue army that engulfed the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to make this a two parter because i had an idea for both X saying the lines to Zero and Zero saying them to X. This has been the first part of that, and I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to Aria for the request, and I promise I'll try to have the second half up soon.  
> Have a wonderful rest of your day, dear reader, and until next time!


End file.
